Love and HATE
by KeLlIeRaE
Summary: Zim is forced to claim earth as is homeplanet. the only person he can rely on is Dib.    i don't want to say more. sorry if the summarry sucks. i suck at writng them.  ZaDr
1. Chapter 1

A/N: LOVE INVADER ZIM. EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T SEEN IT SINCE NAM DO TO THE FACT IT ONLY PLAYS ON NICKTOONS AND I DON'T HAVE THAT ON MY TV. BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER MUCH. MY STORY WILL CONTAIN WHAT PPL CALL ZADR ( FROM WHAT I UNDER STAND THAT'S ZIM AND DIB RELATION SHIP…) IM SORRY IF ANY OF THE THINGS I PUT IN THIS STORY IS FROM THE OLD EPISODES BUT THAT'S ALL I KNOW… ALSO I OWN NOTHING

. So…lets begin…..

CHAPTER 1

"Hey Zim?" dib yell from across the street waving his hands like a crazy person.

"What do you want earthling?" He responded in a monotone cool voice.

"I was just wondering if you would want to hangout?"

"I don't understand what that would consist of but why would I want to 'hangout' with you when I can go back to my home and plan on destroying this disgusting planet with you call your home?"

"I thought you gave up on your plans since the last time was a total fail."

"And I thought you wanted to destroy me... But I guess here we are."

Zim began to walk away. Dib looked down. Defeated he turned around

"When would I have to 'hang out' with you?" Zim said with a smile.

"When ever"

"Fine... follow."

Dib ran to catch up with the alien. They walked in silence except for the sound of crunching leaves under there feet.

In a matter of minutes they stopped in front of Dib home. Dib continued to walk to the door and unlock at walk inside.

"Well come on"

Zim _did as he was told, awkwardly entering his home. _

_Dib collapsed on to a bean bag chair that was placed on his bed room floor. Zim walked over to his desk._

_"Wow you were really obsessed with this whole destroying me thing"_

_He said as he read some of his plans. _

_"Yeah well I was young and didn't have much of a social life" _

_"You still don't have much of a social life" he teased and stuck out his snake like tongue. _

_"Well neither do you Irken"_

_"Well I don't have to get along with these puny humans, unlike you; I don't wish to be accepted by them I wish to be feared by them" _

_ Zim sat on what he figured was Dib bed and just stared at a blank black wall. _

_"I should go" Zim stood up and walked out the door with out looking back. _

_ When Zim returns all he hears is his the all mighty tallest yelling for him. he runs down to his lair as fast as he could not to keep them waiting. _

_ "Yes your tallest? _

_"we have recently checked in with all the other invaders and they have so far been successful, have you completed your misson?"_

_"No.. I haven't. my last attempt failed."_

_"We have given you 3 YEARS on that planet the others had taken over the planets in less then 1. What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_"I'm sorry. I guess I was distracted."_

_"Well Zim I guess for your punishment for you inability to complete your mission. You are banned from the planet Irk you must stay on your new home planet Earth,, good luck to ya"_

_They clicked off before he could respond. _

_"Damn" _

_"What's wrong?" GIR said as he walked over to his 'master'_

_"GIR. We can no longer return to our home planet. We have failed the tallest. I mean I failed them. "_

_"No more mission?" _

_"No more Mission."_

_GIR just remand there._

_"Here" he handed him a stuffed moose_

_"Thank you Gir" he patted his metal head as he walked back up stairs. And laid on the floor using the moose as a pillow and fell asleep._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zim sat at his desk watching the clock waiting for it to ring so he could go to lunch. It seemed like science class dragged on forever. it was boring him more then usual He didn't really need to pay attention he already knew everything, what with him being an alien and all, he just daydreamed and doodled in his notebook.

The second the bell rang he was up and out of the class room. Dib walked up to his locker. "What is up with you dude, you seem… out of it. I mean more then normal?"

"Well Dib. I just don't find your earthy class entertaining. It's more then less annoying and useless for me to know this. I mean I already do." He slammed his locker. And began to walk away.

"Zim. What happened? You can trust me. I'm trying to be your friend"

Zim stopped in his tracks. "I'm an Earthling… now leave me be…"

"What do you mean? You're an Irken?"

"No I was banned in a matter of speaking. I am forced to stay here.. and live amongst you like any other 15 year old earth boy…"

They were both silent, until a teacher yelled down the hall.

"Hey kids. Get to class before I send you down to the office."

They ran down threw the halls to get to lunch.

Zim sat at a vacant table writing something down in notebook. Dib sat down beside him with his lunch tray.

"How can you eat that slop? It looks like pre-chewed vomit."

"You get use to it."

He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to writing.

"What are you writing?" Dib asked innocently.

"None of your business"

"Fine. Be that way" he teased.

They both smiled.

The rest of the day Zim just wrote in his note book. Ignoring the class and everyone around him. When the final bell rang he didn't react. Dib walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped, and looked at the clock. Dib caught a glance at his notebook all he saw was: _The Earthling DIB,,,_

"_Why is writing about me? What is he writing about me?" _he thought.

They walked down the street together. They passed Zims house, he walked to his door and went in leaving the door open. Dib stood there wondering if he should go in or just leave. He was in such a daze that he didn't see Zim walk up next to him and grab his arm, snapping back to reality as soon as his gloves touched his rist.

When they were inside GIR ran up to them both.

"VISITOR!YAYYYYY!" he yelled.

"That's Gir... "

Zim grabbed Girs head as he ran around them both for the 800th time.

"Sit make yourself at home. I guess. I'll be right back. "

He walked down stairs. Not looking back to see if Dib followed him.

"So this is your lair?"

"Yes and that's a chair and that's a table." He said in a sarcastic tone.

He looked around astonished by the technology. He stumbled over a desk full of plans for world domination and new weapons. And on top of all of that he say Zim's note book.

He looked behind him to see if Zim was paying attention at then crack it open.

_The earthling Dib.. even though he wanted to kill me and destroy my plans for taking over the world.. I feel a connection that I have not felt before. It's weird I think.. _

"What are you doing?" he heard Zim's voice and quickly shut the notebook. .

"Umm just looking at some of these plans." He lied quickly. Blushing slightly 

"Those are rubbish" he smirked. "I bet what you read in my notebook was much more interesting" he grab it from the table smirking in triumph.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious and I saw my name mentioned in there when I was snapping you out of your day dream. And…" He Paused when Zim grabbed his shoulder.

"It's fine. Just what did you see?"

He told him word for word..

"Well. Now I have to kill you"

"WHAT?"

He smiled "God you're gullible."

He blushed again. Not knowing what to do he walked away.

"umm well I guess I'll see you at skool. Gaz is probably wondering where I am… b-bye"

"Bye…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"so what's the agenda for today?" Zim asked. Pushing his lunch tray toward the middle of the table ,not taking his eyes up from his notebook

"Paranormal investigator mentor is pickin' me up and I think were hunting that vampire thing again" Dib stuffed his face with some greasy pizza.

"Oh… should I be worried? I mean isn't he like after me?" he look up with a scared look in his eyes.

"No... Trust me...he's not a threat…" he looked down disappointedly.. 3 years ago he became apart of the Paranormal investigator to expose Zim. Now he was board with it.

"Humans… why must they try to complicate things by hunting us down?" he began to space off...

Suddenly the sound of Dib's pocket phone startled him out of his Day dream .

"Hello?" he repeated 5 times before he hung up.

"HELLO" Dib jump almost to the ceiling.

"Ready" and sly man in a black trench coat stood there staring down Zim..

"Umm yeah. What happened to after school?"

"You must be ready at all times"

"Fine. Uhh… bye zim.."

"Bye" he muttered as they left the school…

He watched the clock as the time clicked by slower then normal.. Zim was done with his project, which was taking everyone 3 days he was finished in 10 minutes, and was just waiting impatiently for the final bell to ring… he felt the eyes of his peers stare at him strangely, making him feel like a baboon at a zoo. He couldn't stand them judging him. he slunk down and wrote in his note book some lyrics he had heard before he walked in the skool

"_What have I gotten in to this time around?_

_I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to _

_You had me at hello"_

He sighed and looked back up at the clock… 4 minutes had past…. "Ugh 56 more to go" he thought as he leaned back in his chair, tilting his head and making a face at the student behind him. not caring.

He began to walk home after the finale bell, alone.. he wished he had someone to talk to… he began recapping the day… as he zoned out.

Before he knew it he was home… and Gir was latched on to him like a crazed fan. Saying " I looooove you " over and over again. He miraculously Weaseled his way out of his clutches and sat on the couch.. Staring at GIR watching T.V. reacting suddenly when something was funny or sad… "He has more emotion then I do… he understands these earthling qualities some much better then me... How I envy him" He spaced out completely… when he came too it was 6:00 AM. Hour till skool started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zim sat in his chair writing like always. Dib, sitting next to him, peeking over ever so often to see what his writing.

He felt like asking him how yesterday went but he didn't want him to go on forever. The silence seemed to be what he enjoyed the most. He could zone out the other people. The people that despised him and he despised.

He zoned in and out of the teachers lecture on the periodic table, which he knew already so it wasn't much to review. Dib was doing the same thing. Except he was more focused on zim. Zim got an idea

_Like what your reading? _

He smirked as he looked up and saw Dibs face turn beat red.

_Your really noticeable. _

He quickly grabbed a piece of paper from his binder and wrote back.

_Well, what can I say I'm curious and this lesson is so boring I would rather pay attention to what you're writing._

_I think you're just curious to see what else is written about you in here…_

_So there are other things?_

"Shit!" he thought to him shelf

_Maybe.. But then again maybe not. _

They both smirked at each other.

"Now see students Zim and Dib are setting a prime example of proper students and taking notes. Good job kids"

They just looked around confused of what the teacher was talking about until she turned back around.

_That's a lucky break…_

They wrote back and forth through out the class period.

"So Zim?" Dib said quietly so nothing he was about to say would be heard by fellow peers

"What do you want earthling?" he said, smiling, in a monotone voice.

"What did you mean by that thing you wrote?"

"umm can we talk about this later?" he looked at him. his eyes looked like they were beggin him to please stop it.

He understood the hint and just sunk back in his chair…

_On our walk home we will talk… okay?_

Dib smiled, and nodded…

The bell rang and every one got up and left simultaneously. The last 2 were Dib and Zim. They walked slowly in silence.. neither wanting to start the conversation that was going to happen.

"Umm so…?"

Zim looked up from the ground wishing he didn't have to do this..

"soo?" he was monotone.

"what did it mean?"

"What do you think it means... you've read more of that note book then I wanted you to.. The lyrics, the random writings. There's enough there that a smart earth monkey like you should be able to put it together and under stand completely.. It's obvious…"

It was silent for a moment

"I know what it means.. I mean I'm pretty sure. I just don't know what to do... I don't really know what to do about it."

Zim just looked down. Not wanting to hear more.

They both stopped in front of his house.

"Well.. This has been an awkward walk… converse with you Monday.. or tomorrow or whatever"

"I'll meet you here tomorrow.. at 3.. if that's okay?"

"Yeah sure.. Whatever.. Good sleep cycle earthling."

They walk separate ways…

He sat on the couch and took out his note book.

_Until tomorrow. _

With that written he feel asleep book in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Zim woke up with Dib sitting on the edge of the couch.. his feet was on his legs and Gir was latched on to him screaming visitor..

"Hey. Sorry I didn't let you in. but I guess GIR has been keeping you entertained." He yawned and sat up.

"you didn't have to sit up. You can talk laying down can't you. You seem tired"

Zim nodded and laid his head on his lap .He didn't care. Neither did Dib but he still went bright red when it happened.

"Sorry... I'll move if this is awkward." He said starting to move.

"It's fine"

They just stayed there in silence.

"So. What did you want to talk about?" Zim said tiredly.

"Well I wanted to know. How we are going to deal with this?"

"With what?"

There was a pause and zim looked up at him instead of the ceiling

"Us" he was reluctant about saying it...

"Well I guess we just deal .with .it..." he said slowly.

"Okay then. At least I understand something".

Dib smiled a bit.

Zim zoned in and out of consciousness he wanted to pass out but not when dib was there wide awake wanted to talk wanting to spend time with him. not watch him sleep.

"Dib… I'll be right back"

He stoop up and walked down in to his liar..

"Computer… wakeup drill."

He came back several minutes later.

"Okay so, what are we going to do today" he said sitting back down beside him.

They sat there again in silence.

They spent most of the day together. Most of that time was spent sitting on the couch not talking . At 8 he finally got up.

"well I have to go home. bye." he stood there awkwardly. Waved turned around and went to leave.. Zim quickly got up and wrapped his arms around him.. "Thank you."

A/N; Crappy awkward chapter but it'll get better I promise =)


	6. Chapter 6

_authors note... _

_howdy to anyone reading this.._

_I am having ALOT of WRITERS BLOCK! soo if you want to... give me ideas! Not Forcing you too or any thing.. just if you don't I have NO clue how long it'll be before I post anything! _

_Sorry for the wait.. I hope to get outta this funk I'm in and have some new ideas. Thanks for Readin' _

_Kellie Rae!~ =) 3 _


End file.
